Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/June 2009
Hydra Claws Skyward Reach, you can farm them with your eyes closed, but I think the most humourous way is to use an MM and echo Pain Inverter. Mantra of Recovery Pain Inverter would also be lol. Misery Says Moo 16:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Break out the wammos imo. Life 16:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::SO HARD TO FARM! Misery Says Moo 16:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::I assume that's sarcasm - lots of builds can farm these - Perma 'sin, 330 Ele with either Ward of Stability or Obby Flesh, perma-Obby Flesh Ele tank, Vow of Silence dervish, 55 or 600 Monk with Spell Breaker... these are actually quite easy to farm with just about anything. --Falseprophet 17:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Mizzles would never use sarcasm. Hydras are truly some of the hardest creatures in gw to farm. I mean, gotta watch out for that Inferno if you're a perma. ··· Danny Does 17:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) 55's make short work of them 19:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Can we have a list of farms for all professions pl0x? -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 19:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::No. ··· Danny Does 19:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::A decent mesmer build then? -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 20:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::55 with your mesmer. Misery Says Moo 21:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wow I haven't farmed these things in years... It was on a 55 and I didn't need any anti-knockdown. Much better than Gloom Seeds but still very Farmer Wars. Fun and easy with Pyrebound ranger. 20:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) any/Mo human, Prot 12, AR 15 (Ascalon armor) any/Mo hero, Prot 12, Smite 12 I'm lazy. Pressing two buttons ftw! 18:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) June First Well, Today it is really easy. I have checked with an E/X and it works perfectly with the most simple Obsidian Flesh build. Basically, Kill the couple of hydras southwest from gorge, and than map back, so on. :Yep just link it thru to some of the common articles for that area... 55, Wammo, etc etc... 16:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) No builds alowed? Just a thought: I think this page should contain (links to) builds that are effective for farming the current collectable item (so you can copy/paste them in guildwars without making the build yourself). What else is this page meant for..? That's why I'm reverting the edit (this time with youtube video). If you don't agree, please tell me what this page is for. (ps: will add a map soon) -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Any farming build can farm Hydras, so there's no reason to specifically mention one. VoR 55s work, 600s work, RoJ 55s work, etc. By specifically listing 1 build, you will make people (mostly idiots) believe that there is only 1 good option to farm them with. If we leave that build, we will undoubtedly get the question "can only monks farm this?" and have to revert it anyway. 19:57, 2 June 2009 ::True, but shouldn't we at least offer some suggestions? I know when I go to pvx, I want to simply copy paste a build into guildwars, not make it myself. Maybe it should be mentioned clearer that nearly any build will do though. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 20:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::BTW: this was definatly my last contribution to pvx. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 20:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Tbh, we could just link to the "Great" Farming section. Hydras are ridiculously easy to farm with almost anything. Actually, you can get plenty of claws using a team of heroes. And @ the second comment, QQ? 20:07, 2 June 2009 :::::Problem solved. Pul, you're a fucking autist. KJ, don't be terrible and just make some links next time. ··· Danny Does 20:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pul: You're not an autist for posting that build - you're an autist for QQing and threatening to rage. No one cares if you leave. The internet will find someone to replace you in less than a second. ··· Danny Does 20:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::My bad. I was trying to treat him like he wasn't retarded.....then I looked at his GWW page :/ 20:10, 2 June 2009 :::::::A little more sensitivity on the use of autism as a curseword please... It's hard enough to live with my handicap without having people use it to degrade other people with it. ::::::::you're doing it wrong. --Mafaraxas 17:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::tbh, even if you were actually autistic that wouldn't stop me from using it as an insult. not my fault you're retarded - blame your pre-disposed parents. ··· Danny Does 18:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I farmed it with a glyph of renewal sliver ranger build with ward of stability, those earth defensive spells, and that stance that gives u energy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Margonite Masks obvious farm is obvious. ··· Danny Does 16:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Weren't their also ludicrous Margonite farms for the Battle of Turai's Ascent? Misery Says Moo 16:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::(5:48:49 PM) Frosty: I like went through Nightfall ::(5:48:52 PM) Frosty: got about 20 ::(5:49:02 PM) Frosty: thought, nah, it won't be margonite masks ::(5:49:03 PM) Frosty: ... True story FrostytheAdmin 16:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Margonites in Torc'qua don't drop Margonite Masks, the farming note should be corrected 17:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Best posible way to get the masks is if you got the quest "The search for Survivors" from Lieutenant Murundu in Dzagonur Bastion. I get the 10 masks in just 1 run in NM!! -- 21:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Soloing bosses isn't too bad a way as they sometimes drop 2 masks (only tried it in HM)! I used This Build and did the last Warrior + Paragon + Mesmer bosses that are margonites, got some greens and other goodies too. Xiay 08:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) During the quest Battle of Turai's Procesion, there are a 24 margonites that spawn within adjacent range of each other in 3 waves. They can be farmed with the following build: Fire:12+1+3, Energy Storage: 6+1, Shadow:11, Prot: 12+1+3, Beast: 12. Bring some cheap healing skills on the monk and consider bringning Natures Renewal to prevent Abbadon's Chosen. Can be done in HM. Kills 72 margonites in 6-8 minutes. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 11:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :what the fuck are you talking about, the battle of turai's procession is a one player scenario with a fixed player bar. --Mafaraxas 15:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :on second consideration, i would say that shadow form is for faggots. --Mafaraxas 15:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maf would like to see a farming bar that utilized Ineptitude. :> ··· Danny Does 16:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Rage fucking more and cry when people call wiki posters idiots. I love it. :::wut 20:35, 9 June 2009 ::::^ ··· Danny Does 20:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::^ --Mafaraxas 20:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Some alliance friends suggested farming the Nundu Bay mission, probably not as fast as Turai's Procession, but tolerable if you don't have permasin or want to party with friends! --BramStoker 23:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Collapsing Template I added the template used on previous weeks' guides to allow the collapse of the Dessicated Hydra Farming guide, but i am not sure how to get it to collapse upon loading the page rather than having to click on it to have it collapse. any thoughts?--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 21:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Collapsible tables assuming we don't need to edit previous farms, adding h2 tags with align="left" and name="(title text)" as the table title should work fine. ··· Danny Does 21:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/1847/upse.jpg With collapse on all of the right side. Comment? 17:24, 15 June 2009 :It's possible. It'd really be better just to have previous weeks on the bottom and out of the way, though - no one needs them after the week is over. ··· Danny Does 17:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Saphire Essence Perma-daggers right outside of the south-west Dzagonur Bastion gate. Bring a support monk hero, takes a few hours for 10 but works. :SF is for faggots --Mafaraxas 02:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::dont knock what works, even if it is just plain stupid for how many things it works, cant say i am complaining though =P --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 04:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Meanwhile 600s are 2-maning entire dungeons but everyone ignores it because it's cool to hate what everyone else hates. :::600/smite is for faggots --Mafaraxas 15:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Maf farms solo on a dev ham with guardian as his only defensive skill. he relies on pure willpower to not allow a single attack to go through the 50% block. --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 15:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::no. he uses a backbreaker monk with Holy Wrath bonds on 4 team members. it's the sexiest thing ever, tbh. don't talk about what you don't know. :> ··· Danny Does 16:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::let me try again: he uses a ranger hero with only infuriating heat on its bar, and q-knocks mobs to death with earthshaker--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 18:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::nop. i wasn't lying, actually, either. bernie was running that on a monk the last time he was playing it, iirc. ··· Danny Does 18:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously, Alkali pan outside bone palace. Go out in HM alone, grab worm, kill djinn just north of gate, resign and repeat. Took me an hour to get 5 essence. No special builds/professions. I bet wooden planks are gona be sold out too. I don't feel like salvaging stuff for planks. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :If you've done any pve at all, you should have about 5 stacks of wood in storage. Life 18:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have 7! ··· Danny Does 19:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::I started merching stacks after i got to 5 =\ Life 20:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Are they sold out now? I got on like 2 hours ago and bought what I needed. 20:13, 22 June 2009 :::::Problem is i can't even get on now and I also sold all my wooden planks to other ppl in order to get my vspear [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Onoes, big VS is too expensive >.> Life 21:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::It is when the only way i get money is by doing tourny predictions, cause i only pvp in gw and otherwise play css [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ZKEYS. Life 23:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::pffft nowadays i spend my zkeys, cause i got a EVERLASTING AUTOMATONIC ON MY ONLY ZKEY IN MY INVENTORY HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) New location How to farm these stone carvings? :Mystery person is trying to say that Nicholas has popped up in Arborstone explorable today and he wants one Stone Carving per gift. --'Snograt'' 17:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAD A WHOLE 7 OF THEM FROM DOING ARBORSTONE A FEW TIMES BUT I SOLD THEM TO THE MERCHANT YESTERDAY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'''PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 17:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Time to invent a speedclear for Arborstone! ··· Danny Does 18:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::No thanks. ::::You think that's bad, Muff? I took my monk through Arborstone for the very first time today, finished the mission with 3 carvings in the drop box. Ditched them - and half an hour later, that's what he wants. I think ANet are stalking me. Giggling. --'Snograt'' 18:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sliver wins again. It should be feasible with a 55/SS or 600/Smite as well. Even a 55 SV build should have no problem with this. '''··· Danny Does 19:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Where are you talking about farming? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) There are 3 farming locations that i see as feasible. There is Craw Stonereap + Zarnas Stonewrath, there is the 6 creatures around Mahr Stonebreaker, and there is this little farm i just invented. Bosses have high drop rate of collectables so craw + zarnas might be decent in that way. Mahr's group is pretty large which is nice, but its a long run to get to him. My farm involves going out of durheim archives into morostav trails and dieing when not allied with the current fation. You spawn at a res shrine near Konrru, Tainted Stone and to the southwest there are 2 stone rains and a stone reaper that can be killed. If anybody else has a good farming spot, let me know. If not, I dont know which is best from the above list, so community: choose 4 me. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Just leave Altrumm Ruins into the Arborstone explorable area. Go left and countinue clockwise killing all 4 bosses. After killing the final boss (Warrior), 5-6 guys spawn. Kill them and then work your way back to where the other 3 bosses were. You'll find 5-6 guys have spawned at each boss point. 2 runs with H&H and I've scored 7 carvings already. Have fun. :D Jotunheim 20:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thats the best way to go. Just tested it and it takes ~12 minutes and kills 32 foes. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, forgot to put time of run, but it is nice and quick. Just created account here, so I signed my comment above. Jotunheim 20:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::And this is for H/Hing? Or is it possible with Perma Sliver? The Stone Rains seem problematic for a Perma. 23:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::H/H is best for farming collectibles, as a general rule since loot scaling makes everybody sad (WHY ANET WHY?!?!). ANd permas have a few problems such as shockwave, whirlwind (or whatever), and the combination of None Shall Pass, Lacerate, and Brambles or barbed trap. And perma-sliver would be pretty slow. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Permaing doesn't take very long, but it is quite longer than just going in and slaughtering them. ··· Danny Does 14:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::i like slaughter --Mafaraxas 15:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Does anyone mind posting a picture of the run for the left side ? im having trouble finding the warrior boss. Vincent E V A N Vince :::::::::Go farther left. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::If ur lost, join a PuG farming group--they know where to go [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I've done this 6 times (3x NM 3x HM) and have't got anything else except one green -.- :that sucks, but ur just randomly unlucky. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 12:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I got 1 on my first PuG group run, and 4 on my 2nd [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC)